A Taste of Heaven
by Haliled
Summary: Sasuke died while on a mission. Naruto never got to say what he wanted to say. Now Sasuke is back, but in a different form. More of plot inside. SasuNaru; ItaNaru
1. The Death of a Teammate

Plot: Sasuke has died while on a mission. Naruto never got to say what he wanted to say. Now Sasuke is back, but in a different form, and……..he doesn't seem to remember Naruto? How will Naruto be able to renew the relationship they had before? SasuNaru! Yaoi _all the way_!

Disclaimer: Go read "They're Coming To Take Me Away, Ha Ha" by Serendipity1 for a disclaimer. (although they are yugioh disclaimers) In fact, read all of her disclaimers and then you will get the point that I don't own naruto.

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

In the beginning, it seemed simple. Now, it looked as if it were going to be harder than he thought.

Naruto Uzumaki, a blonde boy with three nicks on each cheek closed his eyes as he thought up a plan. This was going to be very hard indeed.

Although there was only one surviving ninja from the mist country, he proved himself well that he was no ordinary shinobi. If Naruto managed to kill him off, then the mission would be complete. He could already feel the excitement building in completing this mission with the sweet taste of success.

Crouching down to avoid being seen, he silently pulled out several shiruken and a kunai. Being in deep concentration as he was, not acknowledging a spinning kunai aimed for his heart was easy to ignore.

In fact, it was already too late when Naruto snapped his eyes open, only to see the kunai flashing in the sun.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he caught a blur of dark blue, and the next second, found himself thrown across several bloody corpses, and landing ever so gracefully, behind a tree.

"What the hell were you doing! This is no time to take a break! You were almost fucking killed!" An enraged yell burst from a dark haired young shinobi. There was something odd about his voice, as if he were having trouble bringing out the words.

Naruto growled. He became furious that he was once again, saved by a certain ninja named Sasuke.

'_Damn...Why is it always him who ends up saving me!' _

"What do you MEAN I was taking a stupid break! I was just---" Naruto gasped and abruptly cut off, staring dumbly at Sasuke.

'_Wha…What happened?'_

Blood was seeping down the blue shirt, and the blonde became horrified as he slowly realized that it was coming from the heart. Stains of red covered Sasuke's entire chest, and more blood was being pumped out, ever so steadily.

The kunai that was originally aimed for Naruto was now deeply lodged into Sasuke.

And Naruto couldn't even breathe.

"What's...with that face...dobe…" Sasuke labored in his breathing as he heaved in another breath.

_'Oh god…what's happening to me? What is this pain that I feel? I can't even think…'_

"Pft….I used to hate you, you know…..Always getting in my way…"

_'This pain…seems to from my heart?…It's crying…'_

"But…I had always felt…an urge…to protect you…always…" The Uchiha barely managed to carry out his statement as he stumbled and fell.

Naruto sensed an odd feeling of deja-vue as he caught Sasuke right before the sharingan user hit the ground. He didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face, dropping down and mixing with the blood on Sasuke's chest.

…..And although it was an odd feeling of deja-vue, it felt much more terrifying than odd.

'_Don't die, Sasuke…Please…Don't die…I care for you…more than you know…'_

Naruto couldn't think any more as tears continually ran down his face. The words that came from Sasuke had sunk in deeply. A sob threatened to burst from him but he pushed it down.

_'Why is my heart crying?'_

"And then I knew…that maybe, we could have been….at least…just friends…even if I..." The young shinobi faltered. He hopefully glanced up at Naruto's face--as if to ask forgiveness--before closing his captivating, yet hauntingly empty eyes.

'_Naruto…You looked so beautiful right then…Why hadn't I seen it before?'_

Naruto tenderly brushed away a few of the dark bangs that covered his teammate's face.

'_Sasuke…'_

He hadn't expected it to happen, but it was happening. He was slowly feeling Sasuke's hearbeat fade.

From then on, everything seemed to disappear as Naruto slipped into hysteria.

"Sasuke! Nn—No! Don't go!...Don't leave me!"

A sob quickly rose up and the blonde couldn't help but cry out for the pain he suddenly had inside….

…Crying for not telling the truth soon enough…

…Crying that Sasuke had to die without fulfilling his dreams…

…Crying that Sasuke had to end his life this way…

…Crying...Crying because…..

'_I never got to say that I...wanted to be more...than just………friends…' _

* * *

He hadn't known that it would be such an impact on the small boy.

Kakashi had been observing Naruto these past few years. Knowing that the boy was still suffering from his teammate's death, the jounin had helped him heal a bit. But it wasn't enough.

"Naruto…eat…" The anbu member gestured towards the steaming bowl of ramen.

"…"

"Naruto, if you don't eat, you're going to on…It's pork ramen…With extra noodles…" Kakashi pressed.

Blue eyes looked mournfully at Kakashi. The emptiness that was held in there made the once brilliantly bright eyes look dull and barren.

Kakashi inwardly winced—looking at those dreadful eyes was horrible—although he knew that he had to make Naruto eat _something_…The blonde had stopped eating a few days prior, and his bright, bouncy appearance was quickly fading. A gloomy aura now surrounded Naruto, making everyone who stayed around him to become uneasy.

Kakashi sighed. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Even though Sasuke had died a year ago, Naruto had to have moved on. What was in the past, was in the past.

Naruto stirred from his slumped composure which quickly drew the attention of his sensei.

"Kakashi…sensei…I think I need some rest…May I go?" a small, muffled voice spoke out.

The former jounin nodded solemnly as he watched Naruto get up stumble out the doorway.

'Saa…That boy is deperessing...I don't even feel like reading my book...'

* * *

The wind was alive.

The element playfully swirled and darted around his fingers as he closed his eyes, taking in the fresh air. It felt so good, so calming. So different from what he felt inside.

But...Something in the air...it felt strangely distinct and caused tension to automatically rise in his shoulders.

The young Uchiha clenched his hand into a tight fist, scowling as the wind abruptly died down.

It was constantly tormenting him. He knew he would have to confront it sooner or later. It was enough that he had to face the problem head off, but...to face it alone?

He sighed. He wasn't used to this. And he knew he never would be.

The dark haired boy leaped off the ground and made his way towards the village.

* * *

Naruto struggled to catch some sleep when tears suddenly burst out as Naruto was haunted by a familiar face.

'_Sasuke….'_

Why was the Uchiha always in his dreams? It nearly drove the depressed boy insane, seeing his teammate in his fantasy and not living in the reality.

'_Why did you save me? I never asked for your damn help!'_

Naruto clenched his fists and weakly punched the wall. Not even a crack appeared, due to the boy's health. Naruto cried for himself…..for his weakness……and his pitiful state…..but most of all, he cried for his shattered heart.

* * *

Beautiful, yet hauntingly dark eyes took in an interesting sight. A boy that was no older than him seemed to be sleeping……although he could tell that the boy wasn't sleeping fitfully, since tear streaks were continually flowing down his cheeks.

Talking about cheeks, this one's was particularly interesting. Three marks were on each side of the face, making the strange boy look very fox-like. There was also a symbol etched on his stomach, which caught the admirer's attention.

Not to mention that the boy's messy, sun colored hair made him even more alluring….

He couldn't help but admit that the boy was indeed attractive. Attractive in a mysterious way…..The fallen angel had no particular reasons why he seemed to find the little one "alluring"…...it was just a feeling…..an instinct that told him the blonde was to be the one.

Sasuke cursed himself. He wasn't here to goggle at a boy!

Just when he was about to leap down, he heard a moan slip through the wall.

"_Sasuke…."_

His eyes widened in shock. How could the boy have known his name? Did he know that someone was outside the window? The fear of being discovered made his brain dizzy as he peered in through the glass that separated him from the boy.

"Sasuke…..I'm sorry……"

Sasuke pressed his palms against the windowpane, thinking furiously. Sorry? Sorry for what?

As if reading his thoughts, the boy responded through half lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry……for not telling you……I'm sorry you had to go…..Sasuke…..Don't leave me….."

Excitement and fear prickled through his body. This boy knew his name!

Sasuke made up his mind. He would visit this intriguing blonde once again. Tonight was certainly not the right time. He silently leaped off the windowpane and melted into the shadows.

* * *

Naruto had the most delirious dream….Sasuke….had visited him just outside the window….And he was so painstakingly close……the blue eyed boy let out an aching cry.

"Sasuke…..I'm sorry….."

Naruto's mind smiled as he saw the confusion written all over the Uchiha's face.

"I'm sorry…….for not telling you…..I'm sorry you had to go…..Sasuke……"

Naruto's soul then crumpled in disappointment as the Sasuke-like dream faded from his window…..Just like in the other dreams….But why did this one feel so _real_?

"……_Don't leave me……"_

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE**_

* * *

How do you like chapter one so far? I'm still deciding whether or not I should keep it up. Now that I read it over for the 127th time, I feel like I just wrote……crap……So now I feel like this story is crap ;; Reviews would help a lot! (wink wink nudge nudge) If I get enough reviews to make me come out of my cheesy angst state, then maybe I'll continue. (more winking and nudging) 


	2. Remembrance

Disclaimer: The computer is brainwashing me and telling me that I don't own Naruto. By the way, Takeuchi Junko (voice actress for Naruto) has spelled me in her radio show...She and Sugiyama (voice actor for Sasuke) are talking about love confessions...ehehehe...I wonder where THAT will lead to...rawhahaha...haha...

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

A full moon lit up the forest as a gentle breeze flew by every now and then, causing light shadows to dance over the trees. It was a cool night, undisturbed and calm with the exception of several animals lurking around on the ground in their nightly outings.

Sasuke leaped across the trees towards the thicker part of the forest. His own nightly outing had been interesting enough. The boy he saw would not get out of his head, not matter how hard he tried.

Something about that human...frustrated him. He couldn't quite lay a finger on what this feeling was, but it was definitely lurking around, probing his mind to the brink of insanity. The boy disturbed him...More than anything else had while he had been down here on earth. And at just a first glance!

Sasuke had thought that his mission would be simple, but what he had believed in before, now became remnants of the past.

Life was hard for Sasuke ever since the time he had been banned from heaven. In a cruel twist of fate, God had not let Sasuke enter the blessed realm. Until the Uchiha had finished what his past life had held before him, God would not let Sasuke have his share of heaven. The almighty being then told Sasuke that he would be let into peace only if he found his taste of heaven on earth.

Such a pity that Sasuke forgot everything he had been though in his past life.

God had mercy on the poor soul, and thus, gave him a lead to his past life by placing him near his hometown and giving Sasuke his ninja abilities. Aided with the powers of the Sharingan, Sasuke then became alone in the world.

A fallen angel.

So was this what God had told him about? Was the boy his, "Taste of Heaven"? Sasuke suddenly scoffed at the idea as it passed through his mind. It wasn't possible to have found his 'Taste of Heaven' so quickly, right?

His desires and ambitions were just too far to reach. There was no time to live in the fantasy. Sasuke was running out of time, and he didn't fear the harsh world of reality. At least, deep inside, not yet.

Sasuke groaned as he felt a headache coming on. Even though Sasuke was considered a "human" while residing on earth, he didn't like to use that term. Making him _human_ made Sasuke to think he was weak. Humans were fragile in a way, and on top of that, they had feelings. Sasuke spat bitterly at the thought. Feelings. Feelings were the reason why he had the headache in the first place! That stupid boy had stirred up a specific feeling inside of him. Sasuke had never felt this way before. The deep feeling made Sasuke afraid, and yet it was frightningly familiar...

A clearing between the trees and brushes soon came to view as Sasuke slowed to a stop and jumped down from the treetops.

A small lake was cleverly hidden behind several tall shrubs and trees, yet it didn't escape the fallen angel's sight. Near the lake was an abandoned hut, which had such a horrid appearance—it seemed like the structure would collapse any second. Miraculously, this was not the case, and the hut was stable enough to have habitation, much to Sasuke's relieved discovery.

Being a fallen angel had its limitations; dying again would not be pleasant if the building ever fell on Sasuke. Besides, God had given him only one chance to find this _Taste of Heaven_ anyways. Dying was not an option.

Sasuke sighed as he went near the lake and crouched down at the edge of the mass of water.

Peering through the deep, and dark clear waters, a well-toned and handsome young man stared back at him.

Was this how he looked like in his past life? What had even happened during his life anyways?

Questions like these kept bothering Sasuke. The situation was even worse because he couldn't swat them away, like gnats. Instead, he had to will the troublesome thoughts away--sometimes even _that _didn't work out. The questions nearly made Sasuke insane; he was desperate for answers, yet he received none. So far, the blonde boy had been his only clue.

Sasuke continued to observe his image as gentle ripples broke through the still waters. When the waters had calmed again, Sasuke drew back in astonishment, and he saw his reflection no more. Instead, a bright, sun haired young boy with flashing blue eyes stared hauntingly at him. A bubble of laughter came to the boy, and he smiled timidly at Sasuke.

His lips moved, and as Sasuke looked closer, the boy's lips formed...three words?

Sasuke didn't have time to see what words they were, for the waters had yet again broken the stillness of the lake. Sasuke's face scrunched up in concentration as he peered even closer.

His reflection came back again, but...Something was different...Markings beneath his eyes? Not to mention Sasuke's hair was longer and tied back.

Once again, the reflection spoke to Sasuke, except this time, Sasuke heard the words clearly.

"_If you want to kill me...Hate me...Curse me..."_

A cold sense of dread quickly filled Sasuke as he repeated the words in his mind.

Why did it seem so familiar? And why did those words provoke such deep feelings of anger and fear?

Why was there a specific feeling that made Sasuke want to..._kill?_

The dark haired boy suddenly gasped as an aura of power suddenly enveloped the area. It surged through the lake, and with an enormous roar it burst from the surface of the waters. As the wave of power subsided, a silence slipped in the air, as if nothing had ever happened.

In fact, it was too quiet.

Fear slowly crept in Sasuke's mind, for he knew enough to know that this power was one that only came from things who killed without mercy.

'_What the hell was that?'_

Sasuke subconsciously activated his Sharingan and scanned through the lake.

Slowly pulling out a kunai, the wind whipped up again, but this time gently brushing and caressing the wary ninja's face. Soon, the wind too, died down and a deafening silence seemed to pound in Sasuke's ears.

The wind whistled again, although Sasuke doubted it was the wind. It sounded too...human...

A husky voice whispered in his ear, making the Uchiha shiver.

He was not alone.

"_Hello...Little brother..."_

_**END OF CHAPTER TWO**_


	3. Forgetting Your Heart

Hello! Um...I decided to post one more chapter and then leave this story for about a millenium. Then I'll go back to it when 1000 years have passed. I don't really think this story is getting far, and not to mention that people didn't really give me ideas, so I made up several ideas myself. Ehehe.....heh.....

As for the answers to Yuen-chan's questions, no, Itachi did not know Sasuke died, and Sasuke can be seen by everybody. Just because he's a fallen angel doesn't mean he has super powers or something like that. After all, last chapter explained that he was indeed human, but he just has enhanced ninja abilities. He even has enough ninja powers to challenge Itachi XD but sadly, not enough to defeat him. I'd say Sasuke's ninja level is about a jounin's. Let's just say he seems to be around the part where he just passed the jounin exam. He's good enough to even be an ANBU member. (Goes off to drool at all the Sasuke and Naruto anbu fanarts) I swear, when it comes down to SasuNaru in anbu uniforms, I am known to having huge loss of blood due to nosebleeds. (sweatdrops)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but my friend owns imaginary Naruto character action figures. Cool huh? (sighs) .......I'm sorry, I'm just really depressed.....And I mean, REALLY depressed.....(sighs again)

...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...

Naruto didn't know what to think or what to feel. The dream he had confused him to no end. Why did it.....just feel so....._real? _He had asked this to himself aloud for the 159th time, but nothing greeted him but the cold air that rushed in his house from the open window. The dream nearly drove him insane....Although he doubted it would, since he already was pretty much near the brink of insanity. What had exactly happened that night?

All Naruto could remember was the pain from his heart in seeing Sasuke, but not being able to touch him......To touch his face......To just see if Sasuke was truly real or not...

Naruto snorted. He really _was_ insane, wasn't he? He just couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke, could he? Naruto sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't want to go through this crap over and over again. Maybe........Maybe it was time to move on......Although the blonde's mind begged to be let out of this nightmare, his heart would not agree. It was always a war between his mind and heart. To move on, or to keep dreaming about the Uchiha, having hope that maybe, just maybe Sasuke would come back.

Again, Naruto laughed at himself. How can Sasuke come back? He was dead.....and he always would be.....

Maybe it really _was_ time to move on. To just get through life, forget his troubles, and maybe, perhaps enjoy life as it was. He HAD wanted to become Hokage after all, right?

It was just so hard.......So hard to let go. The subject of Sasuke was always painful. Naruto had thought about suicide before, and certainly wasn't scared to do it, yet.....something had always held him back at the last minute. That same, stupid hopeless hope, that maybe.....just maybe.....Sasuke would come back.

Naruto determinedly stood up and put on his orange jacket. He had made his decision, and was bent on pursuing it. He was going to forget about Sasuke. It was going to be impossibly hard, but Naruto was willing to go through it. The only way to move on was to forget about his former teammate. If he even had a tiny memory of Sasuke, then he would go back to the state he was in before.

No.

He had made his decision, and it would stick with him. He would forget everything about Sasuke.

_Everything....._

...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...

Kakashi was noticing something. He sensed a new, and different aura, but something seemed so damn familiar about it. It reminded him of the old days when he taught team seven.

Why did it feel so close by, yet he couldn't quite reach it? It felt so.....

No.....It couldn't be......

Sasuke......Was back?

...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...

Naruto quickly made his way towards his favorite place in the world, already smelling the delicious aroma wafting from the stand.

The Ichiraku.

He forgot how much he had missed this place! His stomach was already growling, begging for food.

"Eh, I haven't seen you in a long time! Where have you been?!"The Ichiraku owner smiled down on the blonde, already cooking up several bowls of pork ramen.

"Ah, well, I was somewhere....Where's my ramen?!?! Isn't it ready yet?!?"Naruto's eager smile widened as the bowl of steaming ramen came his way. He then started slurping down his loveable noodles, splashing a bit everywhere.

The owner chuckled to himself. He couldn't help but admit that his most loyal customer sure was cute (and not to mention impatient) when it came to ramen.

...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...

"Please, can't I have just ONE more bowl?? Just _one_ more! Help a starving child here!"

The Ichiraku owner waved away Naruto's pleas for more ramen. "I don't have anymore ingredients anyways. You completely wiped the stand clean!"

Naruto pouted. He was hoping to have at least 2 more helpings, adding it with the 54 bowls he had already devoured.

The owner sighed."Besides, your standing amount is about 18,500 yen! How will you be able to pay for all that?"

Naruto was still mourning over his loss of ramen that the amount he had to give didn't quite register into his mind. Wait.....18,500 yen?!

"I thought you said all the bowls were on the house!"Naruto protested, quickly thinking up a plan on how he could escape this one.

A huff came from the cook. "On the house?! Why would I let 54 bowls of ramen ON THE HOUSE?!"

"But I heard you! You _clearly _told me that all the bowls were free!"

"I never told you that---

"I'll pay for it." A sharp voice quickly cut in, causing Naruto and the hefty cook to turn and look, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

The blonde slowly focused his deep blue eyes on the person who had agreed to pay the outrageous amount.

"IRUKA-SENSEEEIIII!!!!"A joyous shout burst from the blonde's mouth, as he hurled himself at the man.

"Oof!"

"Oops. Ehehe. Sorry Iruka-sensei."

...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...

"Sasuke is back? Well, I had the distinct feeling of his aura, no doubt about that. I just wonder.....How and why he's back...."A blonde haired woman looked at the jounin, her finger tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I suppose he hasn't been spotted yet?"

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. "No....He should have been....No one knows he's back...That's just my theory, but if he had been seen, then you would have known."

The woman stopped tapping her chin. "The news doesn't seem _too_ alarming, due to the fact that Sasuke's appearance hasn't done anything tragic to the village, but the situation is important and will be crucial in the future. Therefore, I will allow you to be exempted from all missions to look for Sasuke, although I am limiting the time for your search. You shall given 24 hours to thoroughly search the outskirts of Konoha, but after 24 hours you will have a new mission on board. You may go whenever you wish, but I suggest you go as soon as possible. I fear that Sasuke will be discovered by Itachi before you do. It is essential that Itachi doesn't get to Sasuke and use him to get to Naruto. Understood?"

The elite jounin solemnly nodded.

"I understand perfectly, Tsunade-sama."

...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...

**_END OF CHAPTER THREE_**

...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...

Hey everyone! I updated mostly because I wanted to get this off my back. I don't think I'll be doing a fourth chapter, and since nobody gave me any ideas, I had to think up of an idea for chapter three myself. (sighs) I _really_ do feel like my story is crap. (sighs)

But I hope that everyone enjoyed this final chapter! Arigato for everyone's nice comments! (Especially feathergurl's)

Ja ne!


	4. Sasuke's Encounter

I'm back! I'm back! I'm back I'm back I'm baaaaaaack!!!! (whoops) I didn't really want to continue, but it just kept bugging me, so.....I decided to continue! HeEehEEHeEeeEHEE!!!! (As you can see, I'm currently not myself)

This story will have a fifth chapter, and after that.....well, I had an inspiration (which was the whole reason why I continued) but I doubt it will last to the sixth chapter. So make yourself comfortable, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Damn....I hate writing disclaimers....Well, this disclaimer will be for all of my chapters from now on......I don't own Naruto, and I never will. That is, unless I brain control Kishimoto-sama.....(shrugs)

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

Kakashi's hand slammed on the scroll as twelve dogs appeared. Attentively watching their summoner, they were ready to move, fidgeting while they were sitting.

"First, go off in all directions until you get Sasuke's scent. When you get the scent, call out. Then keep going...Right! Scatter!"

The dogs disappeared as wisps of chalkra took their place.

_Because of me...Sasuke and Naruto may be in danger...If I had realized Sasuke was here sooner, none of this would have happened..._

"AWWOOOOO!!!"

_Alright!_

The jounin leaped through the air, his face set in fierce determination.

_I can't let anything happen to them......_  
  
...................................................................................................................... 

_The wind whistled again, although Sasuke doubted it was the wind. It sounded too.......human...._

_A husky voice whispered in his ear, making the Uchiha shiver._

_He was not alone._

"_Hello......Little brother....."_

It was strange.

His first instinct had been to kill the human who dared to scare him to death, but...a voice that was hidden deeply, so deeply that he almost ignored it, inside the corner of his mind told him to wait....to wait and see.

Without warning, Sasuke felt his kunai slip smoothly through his fingers, followed by a hard poke in the back from the tip of the weapon. In one fluid movement, Sasuke leaped in the air, making a quick flip and landing softly behind his opponent.

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, he examined every aspect of the human. His intuition had not betrayed him; this human had been the one who controlled the magnificent power he had experienced before.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Sharingan eyes shifted up to see the speaker. His opponent had turned around, now facing Sasuke, but what shocked him was that not only was the aura in the air feeling stronger, but his attacker had......

_The Mangekyuu Sharingan..._

Sasuke didn't have any more time to think as he gasped feeling a surge of power shoot through him, promptly followed by shockwaves of pain. Accompanying the pain were.....images of.......his parents....dead??!

"**AAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"**

Sasuke fell to his knees, the images disappearing as quickly as they came. His eyes returned from the Sharingan form to his original, onyx eyes. A stinging remnant kept throbbing in his head, as if to remind him that more was to come.

"_Sasuke-kun_..."

He didn't answer. There was just too much pain...too much suffering......His eyes began to water as the pain kept stabbing at him, never leaving him alone.

_What kind of torture was this?! _

"Why won't you look at me, Sasuke-kun? Look up and see your aniki, _in the eye_..." With that, the ninja switched his Mangekyuu to a regular shade of red, formerly known as the Sharingan itself.

_Who is this human?! How the hell did he get his hands on the bloody Mangekyu Sharingan??!? My bloodline was supposedly wiped out... _

Sasuke groaned as he strained to switch on his Sharingan again, slightly shaking as he tilted his head up.

Red clashed with red, and from there, Sasuke knew that he wasn't dealing with an ordinary human.

_He was dealing with a human who had his own eyes...._

_Which meant..._

_He was an Uchiha..._

That was all Sasuke remembered before he was knocked out.

_**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**_

Okay! This is an unedited chapter, so if you find mistakes and grammatical errors, it's my fault. (sweatdrops) I don't have a beta reader either, but it's all right. I think I can handle the job of editing my own stories. I hope you enjoyed it! Ack....School is killing me...I'm being butchered by the teachers....They seem to hate me... (sweatdrops)

Please review and make my day! Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	5. Naruto Discovers His Heart's Desire

Gaahhh! (screeches in fury) How on earth can you get such mind-killer ideas, Kyuubi-kun! I mean, I was pondering on that for a seriously long time, and then I realized that I couldn't think of a better idea! (garg) Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!

_Special thanks to: **Kyuubi-kun** for helping me with the ideas in this chapter, and to **feathergurl**, for helping me get more ideas. (gives them pockys, pockys, and more pockys)_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

It had been a week since Naruto had been to the bridge,—he had been in no condition to train—and considering how much technique he had lost, Naruto now had the skill to at least chop up a carrot.

He propped up his elbows on the railing, staring boredly at the water as his reflection looked back at him. He had changed a lot, due to the fact he only had a few days to grow back to his healthy state. His hair had turned back to it's original golden hue, and his eyes…..His eyes were the ones that changed the most.

His bright blue eyes were back to it's original stature as well, yet it held a mysterious presence….It was as if there was a new sense, although no one could decipher what it was. Ecstasy? Sadness? Joy? Anger? No one knew, but one thing was certain. It flickered when its heart's desire was spoken out. It seemed as if he just couldn't completely let go of Sasuke…

_He could never let go…_

"Naruto!" The voice intruded against the silence in which he had been musing, but nevertheless the said boy turned his head and saw a girl about his age, with shockingly bright, pink hair, running towards him.

Naruto broke into a grin and hollored, "SAKURAAA-CHANNNN!"And with that he bounced up, giving the girl a quick slip of his old self.

"I haven't seen you for ages! It was as if team 7 had disbanded!"—an aghast look crossed her face—"But I missed you!" She quickly coughed, "For a while…" Sakura looked up at Naruto, her eyes searching his. "Kakashi told me you were on a mission, but I had a suspicion that he was lying. Anyways, where were you all this time?" The poor girl was practically hyperventilating, eagerly waiting for some answers.

Naruto cocked his head to one side and a small smile crept up to his lips. It was like they had changed personalities…

"I—…." His voice faded away, as the blonde looked away from Sakura. How was he going to explain this? Well, if Kakashi had told her that, then he might as well finish up the jounin's lie. "—I uh, I really _was_ on a mission! It, er…was a spying mission!" Laughing loudly, he desperately clutched on to the thought that the brightest girl in the Konoha village would believe the obvious deceit.

"Who are you kidding, Naruto! Pah! I know what's going on now…"She glared menacingly at Naruto. "You decided to take a vacation! Without me and Kakashi!"

The blue eyed boy let out a breath of relief. He had truly panicked right then. Naruto looked down at his feet, hoping his act would further mislead the girl. "I'm truly sorry, Sakura-chan…" He looked up at the girl, his eyes already transformed into big, googly puppy eyes.

Sakura already looked like she was about to pummel Naruto on the head, but then dropped her enraged craze and sighed. "Naruto…I'm sorry. It's just, well, after…after the, you know…the _accident _I've been a bit worried about losing another person I...you know...cared about." She dropped her eyes to the ground and bit her lip. She knew she had stepped on sensitive grounds. Naruto hated to have the topic brought up about Sasuke, but…It was just so hard. The Uchiha _had _been a part of the team after all.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth painfully. 

_Breathe. Get the memory out. Get it out, and breathe. Damnit! But I can't! It's as if he's here with me! I can even feel him! He_—

Naruto snapped his eyes open, and took a deep, shuddering breath, his mind near to the state of exploding. He began to be filled with hope, disbelief, and shock all at once. He could actually _feel _Sasuke's presence! He had to be here!

Naruto hurriedly gathered his chalkra and with a tremendous push off the ground he burst into the woods, completely ignoring Sakura's baffled shouts, as his mind only focused on one thing. It was that one thing that had kept tormenting him all this time. He knew that when he _did _find Sasuke, he would do that one thing he had wanted to say ever since the day his teammate had died.

To tell Sasuke...that he wanted to be more than _just_ friends. 

With that thought, Naruto ran even faster, as he made several twists and turns. In truth, he had no idea where he was going, but his heart was guiding him. He slowed down a bit, panting slightly. He wildly looked around, and then spotted the figure in front of him.

Time seemed to stop. He could hardly breathe as the black haired boy turned around, and their eyes locked together.

_Sasuke…_

* * *

It was as if his vision had been snuffed.

Sasuke groggily blinked. The whole world was swimming before his eyes, and a hammer-like pain tried to pound in his head. He groaned, slowly coming up to sit in an upright position.

_Wha—What happened…?_

As if the words had been spoken out loud, a familiar voice easily answered back, "You apparently became unconscious, not coming to until a week later. You were also delirious, and had malnutrition, which was the the main cause of your coma-like state." There was something about that voice…It was oddly comforting, yet intimidating and ominous at the same time.

Sasuke groaned again, but this time from the mental stress he had begun to receive. How the hell did he get knocked out so easily? Damnit! He needed to be stronger than this if he wanted to get through this mission. He couldn't let a _human_ ninja beat him!

"Now that you are awake, we can stop wasting valuable time and get acquainted. My name is Uchiha, Itachi. I see you don't remember that I was your dearest brother when you were younger, for your eyes tell me so. Therefore I suggest that you and I become even closer in our..." Itachi hesitated, playing the next words on his lips. "..._Family_ relationship. You shall be accompanying me along my own mission. And be sure to obey me, since I _am_ your aniki after all." Itachi smiled sweetly, but his tone accentuated his speech, for there seemed to be a 'do-as-I-say-or-I'll-kill-you'aura laced within the words.

Sasuke instantly became suspicious. A ninja, out of the blue, was saying that he was his brother! The fallen angel automatically glared, "Well, _dearest brother--_"Sasuke spat the words out. He didn't know why, but he seemed to have this burning desire to kill the man. "Why should I listen to a pig headed brat like you? For all I know, you may be a homocidal freak."

An amused smirk pulled up the corners of Itachi's lips. "You still have the same impudence as you did long ago. Well, I have been watching you, and I see you already saw your teammate. A boy with blonde hair…blue eyes….and three marks on each side of his face."

Sasuke's mind seemed to freeze. How had Itachi been seeing him without Sasuke noticing the man? More importantly, how did Itachi know the mysterious, blonde boy?

"What's it to you?" Grumbling, he avoided looking at Itachi. He knew now, pulling information from the facts, that Itachi had an ability to actually _see _your mind. Besides, he had a bad feeling about Itachi. He knew deep down, that it wasn't wise to bring the ninja and the mysterious boy into the same situation. But he was curious…Little did he know that his curiousity would be the very thing that would lead him further away from Naruto.

Itachi inwardly was very pleased. Everything was going so smoothly, and if it continued to be that way, he might as well have had the Kyuubi in his hands right at that moment. He could even already see that Sasuke was itching to ask him what the boy's name was.

"Who is that boy, anyways?"

Itachi had to keep from chuckling. It was so fun to have a predictable brother sometimes.

"Oh, I'm afraid you'll need to know more about him than knowing his name first."Itachi smirked, knowing well that Sasuke would then demand for the name.

"I want the name, not his life story, damnit!" Sasuke was nearly roaring. Why was Itachi dawdling! He didn't have time!

"If you really must know, then I guess it's quite alright. It's...Naruto." The older Uchiha finally let the name slip from his lips. If he were going to use Sasuke, he would at least let his younger brother know the name of the holder of Kyuubi.

"Naruto…" Sasuke murmured, letting the name roll on his tongue, as if he was sampling a rich, yet foreign chocolate. He could have sworn he had heard the name before, and not to mention that the name itself sounded so alluring…

"Hide." The word was smoothly spoken, quickly shattering Sasuke's deepest thoughts. It was as if his body were controlling his brain, for before Sasuke knew what he was doing, he disappeared in a wisp of smoke, only to appear once again, hiding in the brushes.

"Itachi."An icy, sharp voice cut through the air.

"Kakashi."Itachi replied back in a polite manner, as if he were enjoying a cup of tea.

"I know you found him. Where is he?"

"Somewhere." Still answering in his pleasant how-to-do tone, a smirk that uncannily looked like Sasuke's sat snugly on the Uchiha's lips.

"Itachi…" The jounin growled in a warning manner. He knew that each passing second counted. It didn't help that Itachi was dragging the time either.

Sasuke crouched down even more, peering through the leaves. _What did the man mean, that Itachi had found 'him'? Who was he trying to find? _A rustle in the leaves behind him made Sasuke freeze--the fear of being discovered burned painfully in his mind. Slowly yet cautiouslyturning around, he looked up to see who exactly was in the shadows. The fallen angel inwardly gasped as bright blue eyes flashed from the darkness.

_Naruto…_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE HAS ENDED 


	6. Itachi's Jutsu

This is a remake of chapter six. The reviewers for the original chapter six were sorely disappointed, and when I reread it, I agreed. So, upon changing a few things here and there, I have changed the whole plot. Now I'm just winging it. If you find anything that's disturbing in the story, then don't read. I know you may think this is going too fast, but please trust my writing.

Sasuke 16 years old

Naruto 15 years old

Itachi whatever age you want him to be (winks)

Kakashi (:wails: NoOoOo! He's not thirty!) I don't want to imagine him nearing his 30's; so pretend he's still around 26. Hehe.

The characters might seem a bit OOC. Especially Itachi, since I don't know him very well. All I know is that his expression doesn't change. He doesn't even smirk! His eyes are narrowed down all the time and his lips appear to be in a thin line. Meh. Oh foo, _everyone _in here is friggin' OOC. So uh…read and tell me what you think. I admit that I hate it when characters are too OOC, so please give pointers on how to make them in character. Especially Itachi.

Pairings: SasuNaru, and…ItaNaru! I have no idea what I'm doing with that pairing, but what the hell. I'll just throw it in for good measure.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX****

* * *

**

Kakashi had sensed Naruto even before he came, whilst Itachi merely flickered his eyes to the blonde before snapping his full attention back at Kakashi. The Uchiha's lips were drawn in a tight line, yet the jounin knew that inwardly Itachi was smiling quite wickedly.

Kakashi knew that Naruto wouldn't dare interrupt such a dangerous situation. Therefore completely ignoring the boy; he directed his whole concentration on Itachi. Yet the feelings that radiated from the blonde boy was what made the jounin's head glance in Naruto's direction.

Kakashi only managed to catch sight of black hair while a Konoha headband winked from underneath the dark bangs, before being caught off guard by a shuriken gently grazing across his neck.

…_Was that…Sasuke?_

The jounin subconsciously opened his mouth to shout, but Itachi was one step ahead of him.

Throwing another shuriken for Kakashi's head, he slid several more of the stars in his left hand.

_…I'm thoroughly disappointed, for I expected better from you…Hatake Kakashi…_

Immediately shifting up his headband to reveal the Sharingan, Kakashi saw the shuriken even before it was thrown. Creating a barrier with incredible speed, the sharp weapon reverberated off the wall just in time and spun back towards the Uchiha.

Itachi caught it midair in a lazy, almost bored gesture, his eyes never leaving the copycat nin. "…Your technique with the Sharingan is remarkable; just as I expected from you, Kakashi-san…"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt a kunai stab into his back.

"Isn't that right?" Itachi asked coldly and softly as he applied more pressure on the jounin's back, making the blood trickle even faster.

…_How…?..…His jutsu speed is unbelievable; I can't even see him with the Sharingan…_

Itachi answered the silent question in that same, icy tone. Although this time it had a snap of impatience, as if this was all just a boring child's game that he wanted to be done with. "Although, I must admit…you are holding on your own better than I thought…for I only stabbed your water clone, didn't I?"

Only silence met with Itachi. Yet after a few seconds, his words held true. "Kakashi" swiftly transformed back to its originality, causing the liquid to quickly slip towards the ground, splashing everywhere.

Several minutes crawled by, and a tense silence enveloped the air. If Itachi hadn't known any better, he would have thought that Kakashi had retreated. The thought brought a tiny smirk to Itachi's lips. A shinobi like the famed Hatake Kakashi would never run away…unless per say, he was faced against the Mangekyou Sharingan.

No…it would be foolish to use the Mangekyou Sharingan for something as trivial as this. It would be a waste of time and chakra. Yet Itachi knew he didn't really have a choice…

Switching on the Tsukiyomi1 and scanning the area with only his eyes, he finally spotted the jounin.

Slipping the shuriken back in his holster, Itachi's hands silently but quickly brought forth a series of seals. He would use the Mangekyou for the time being until his jutsu was finished. The "eye" was still extremely dangerous to him, and Itachi didn't want to drain his energy in just the first battle. Kakashi was only an obstacle in his way, and so was Sasuke. Both shinobis would put up a fight, which gave him an unsettling feeling, even though Itachi knew he could demolish them both quite easily. The Uchiha had to execute this jutsu quickly and sufficiently if he wanted the Kyuubi securely in his hands.

_Pity…I was hoping to save this jutsu for Sasuke…..Tiger, horse, rat, tiger…_

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, already knowing that he had been spotted. He quickly brought out a kunai and threw it at Itachi's hands in one smooth motion to delay the jutsu as he hurriedly made several seals himself.

Unfortunately, the Uchiha executed his jutsu just in time before promptly disappearing in a puff of smoke as the kunai made contact with his skin.

_A shadow clone…_

Kakashi inwardly growled in annoyance. His outward appearance was surprisingly calm, yet he was still wary. That jutsu didn't look familiar…

Suddenly, Kakashi's body started acting in ways that he didn't order his body to act. It was as if he were locked inside some box deeply buried in the corner of his mind, while someone else controlled his movements. All Kakashi could do was watch in dismay and frustration as he helplessly let himself be humiliated by Itachi.

"Allow me to introduce my very own, specialized jutsu, Kakashi-san. The Shuijunoki allows me to control you whenever and however I feel that the time is needed. Quite an achievement, wouldn't you say?" The smirk on the Uchiha's lips was cold and merciless. "Did I mention that I haven't fully discovered the counter-jutsu yet? The counter-jutsu I have now takes a lot more chakra than the Shuijunoki itself, so I hope you don't mind being chained up a bit longer than I had planned…"

Inwardly, Kakashi growled. _Damn…so he had been using an illusion of the Mangekyou as a distraction all along… _

"I had presumed that getting the Kyuubi would be difficult with you in the way…in fact, I hadn't expected to have the demon so soon. Yet now that Naruto is here, I can just take him with me and be gone." Itachi's smirk grew to a sadistic smile. Turning away from the copycat ninja, he spoke in an apathetic yet mildly polite manner.

"…The jutsu eats away your chakra for a lengthy period of time. You'll be gone in approximately seven days."

For what perceived to be the first time in his life, Kakashi felt truly helpless.

* * *

Naruto's eyes shimmered with tears as he soon as he saw Sasuke's face. It looked so _real…_His vision became blurry and Sasuke instantly disappeared from the blonde's view.

Quickly rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, Sasuke's form became solid once more. He still couldn't believe it. This felt like all his other dreams…the dreams where the dark-haired boy vanished as soon as he was touched.

He heard the Uchiha's breathless voice; heard that achingly strong yet breathless voice say his name…

"Naruto…?"

Watching Sasuke slowly get up, those onyx eyes never leaving the blonde's, made Naruto's heart beat even faster.

Taking a tentative, yet firm step towards Naruto, Sasuke knew for certain that the blonde was the one. He could feel it in his heart, and in his _soul…_

Naruto's breath hitched as the dark haired boy closed the wide gap between them in mere seconds. He could just _feel _Sasuke's breathe fan gently across his neck, and he shivered, the feeling traveling throughout his body. Suddenly, something in Naruto snapped, and he found himself encircling his arms around Sasuke's neck as he crushed himself into the Uchiha. Burying his face in the other boy's shoulder, he breathed deeply, and was comforted by the soft smell of Sasuke.

The latter was shocked in Naruto's actions—he had only personally known the boy for a few minutes, and the blonde was now nuzzling his shoulder. Yet Sasuke didn't mind. In fact, the action left him a bit dizzy, causing a warm, but comforting feeling to settle in his body. It seemed as if he had known Naruto all his life…

"I missed you…" The words were so full of emotion, which made Sasuke shocked once more. Still clutching desperately onto the Uchiha, Naruto's words only managed to come out as a muffled sniff. Yet the other boy had somehow still heard.

"I…." Sasuke trailed off aimlessly. He wanted to say _something_, but he felt that anything he said now would make Naruto leave him, and he wanted to stay like this for a little longer…

"…I thought you had died…you scared the shit out of me when you did, you bastard…" Mumbling out his words, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and blinked out a few stray tears. He stepped back and tried to look in those hauntingly dark eyes, when he felt two strong arms unexpectedly wrapping around his waist. Naruto gasped as he was once again pressed against the Uchiha.

"Just…stay like this for now …" Sasuke whispered softly. Naruto felt so good…the blonde fit perfectly in his arms and melded into his body like pieces of a puzzle. The physical contact made Sasuke's heart flutter; yet at the same time, he felt that he had never breathed so deeply and freely before.

"Sasuke. Get off him, now." Itachi's sharp and terse command came out threateningly. He hadn't meant to have the reprimand so harsh, but the thought of his brother taking Naruto away was unpleasant.

Sasuke tightened his arms around the blonde while fiercely glaring at the older Uchiha. He wouldn't let go of Naruto just yet.

"Sasuke…"

"No."

Itachi sighed and began to perform the same hand seals as he had on Kakashi. This was starting to be quite tiresome; the Shuijunoki took such a large amount of effort and chakra.

Naruto felt Sasuke tense beside him. Looking up to see what exactly had happened, he saw that Sasuke's eyes had become lifeless. It was so different from the fondness he had seen shining from them a while ago. The black orbs were now just open windows leading to a soulless life.

"Sasuke, you are no longer useful to me. Therefore there is no reason for me not to kill you." Itachi reached inside his cloak and pulled out a kunai. "It will be swift and painless."

Naruto felt panic stir within him as he watched Itachi. He wouldn't really do it…would he?

"Goodbye, little brother." Flicking the kunai at Sasuke's heart, he didn't see the blur of yellow hair intercept the weapon.

"…Naruto!" Whether both Uchihas said it, Naruto didn't know and didn't care. Pulling out the kunai, he ignored the stinging pain in his right shoulder and glared furiously at Itachi, knowing that the demon inside him was already at work in healing the wound.

"I know it's me you want, so leave Sasuke the hell alone, you bastard!"

Itachi was quite amused. Such a feisty host for the Kyuubi… 

"…I may or may nor kill him…unless you agree to come along with me."

Naruto hesitated. Itachi was quite the intimidating figure. Did he really want to go with a man who killed off his entire bloodline?

Yet this was for Sasuke, and Naruto knew that right now he would do anything to keep his former teammate safe…to keep him alive just one more time…

"Do the counter-jutsu on Sasuke…and then I'll…I'll leave with you." He didn't necessarily want to _leave_ Sasuke and go with the older Uchiha. Itachi was a homicidal freak that didn't know the difference between his brother and a head of lettuce. He knew that Itachi would chop them both up for all he cared. Besides…would he ever see Sasuke again?

Itachi frowned. Naruto's request was to reverse the jutsu?

"The Katoshuijunoki—the counter-jutsu——is still quite weak. The only thing it's capable of right now is to free the trapped mind from inside the body, therefore allowing the user to regain his normal abilities. There's only _one_ exception…" Drifting off, Itachi waited several seconds for the information to sink in. His following words were spoken somewhat carelessly.

"…Approximately 168 hours from now, Sasuke will die. Unlike other jutsus, this one buries itself deep into the soul of the participant. Manifesting itself into the chakra, it eats away the life support until the person is finally dead." The Uchiha spoke very lightly of the matter, as if that had just been the icing to the cake.

For several minutes, nobody spoke. Naruto was still digesting the information, and all the while, his hatred for Itachi grew. He suddenly lashed out at the Uchiha before he could stop himself.

"Damn you! You planned this all out, huh! Don't you know that you're killing your own _brother? _I'll never agree to go with a bastard like you!"

"Then I won't do the counter-jutsu. It's your choice, Kyuubi. I'll do the Katoshuijunoki only if you cooperate. If you don't…then I'll just have to take you by force. Either way, you're coming with me."

Naruto bit his lip. He knew he was stuck.

"Damn you…"

Itachi spoke pleasantly. "I'm guessing you want me to take you by force then?"

"Damn you! Just take the fucking jutsu off him already!" Infuriated by the unfairness of it all, Naruto could only watch in silent rage as Itachi performed the counter-jutsu.

After finishing the final seals, Itachi smirked triumphantly.

_Naruto is finally mine…_

The blonde, oblivious to what Itachi was thinking, ran over to Sasuke and roughly caught him when the black-haired Uchiha stumbled. Burying his face into Sasuke's shirt, Naruto inhaled deeply and was comforted by the smell that belonged only to Sasuke.

The fallen angel shivered as he felt Naruto's breathe brush his neck ever so slightly.

"Don't die out on me again…" Naruto's words were muffled just like before, but Sasuke still managed to hear what the blonde had said.

"I don't die _that_ easily, dobe." Sasuke spoke in an annoyed manner, yet the fondness in his tone was still there.

Naruto looked up and smiled, thus completely catching the dark-haired boy off guard. Sasuke was caught in the blonde's dazzling smile, for it made Naruto even more beautiful than before.

"I already know that, asshole. I was just reminding you." After a few seconds, Naruto's smile faltered. He knew it was time to go. Sighing, the blonde released Sasuke and miserably made his way to Itachi.

Sasuke inwardly smirked. He could actually _feel _the jealousy radiating off Itachi. So his aniki wanted Naruto _badly_, didn't he? Ebony eyes trailed up Naruto and became fixed upon the blonde's facial features. Remembering what he had thought during his nightly visit, he concluded that Naruto was a bit more attractive than before…especially after seeing the blonde smile…

Noticing that Sasuke was staring at Naruto in a watchful manner, Itachi slipped his arm around the boy's waist and pulled him near.

"It seems that our reunion is over, little brother. Don't try to take the Kyuubi from me, or I'll be forced kill you, painfully. For as you saw from the deal Naruto and I just made, _he is mine_." Narrowing his eyes down at the younger Uchiha, Itachi's eyes flickered, as if warning him to not interfere.

"I'd rather have you kill me than see you take away Naruto." Sasuke growled out. Naruto was his only clue to an entrance in heaven, and the Uchiha wasn't going to give up that easily. Throwing several shuriken at Itachi as a distraction, he began to make the first hand seals to a jutsu when Naruto's loud yells made Sasuke stop.

"Sasuke, you dumbass! He'll kill you! You don't know this guy! The "Itachi" who's holding me has been a clone all this time! Go to the village and call for Tsuna—" But Sasuke heard no more. To his further dismay, he saw Itachi and Naruto rapidly disappearing.

"NOO! NARUTOOO!" Sasuke's desperate shouts echoed in the forest, but it was too late, for Itachi and Naruto were already gone in a wisp of smoke.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

1 Tsukiyomi is another name for Mangekyou.

Looking up facts on I found that the Shuijunoki and Katoshuijunoki are real jutsus. The only thing I changed about them is the names. Haha, just kidding. I _altered _the names. I'm not Japanese, so I have absolutely no idea what a shuijunoki or katoshuijunoki is. They sound like a type of Gatorade or something similar to that idea.

I already have the plot for chapter six in _Sasuke and his Psychiatrist_. In this chapter, the Naruto cast will be doing…Yoga! I think I'll update _Falling In Love With Trouble_ and _A Cinderella Story _in the summer. Meh. I need inspiration. GIVEE ME INSPIRATION!


End file.
